In a wireless communication system, various types of messages are transmitted/received in order to provide a communication service. Such messages may be largely divided into two types; a data message and a control message. The data message refers to a message configured by data corresponding to a communication service, and the control message refers to a message configured by control information that is required to receive the data message. Here, the control information refers to information that a transmitter and a receiver must share so as to provide the communication service or be provided with the communication service.
In addition, various control techniques aimed at improving the performance of the system are proposed in a wireless communication system. Typical examples of the control techniques include a control technique for resource allocation, a control technique for increasing the transmission efficiency of a resource, and other control techniques.
The control technique for resource allocation refers to a control technique that enables multiple users to share and use a specific resource in a wireless communication system. The control technique for increasing the transmission efficiency of a resource refers collectively to a hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) technique, a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) technique, an adaptive modulation technique, a power control technique, etc.
In this way, various and complex control techniques are used in a wireless communication system, which results in an unavoidable increase in the types of control information. This causes a problem in that an increase in the amount of control information in a wireless communication is also unavoidable.
On account of this, a wireless communication system needs a way to reduce overhead associated with control message transmission/reception that is caused by an increase in the amount of transmitted/received control information. Moreover, since a reduction in overhead associated with control message transmission/reception makes it possible to efficiently use limited wireless resources in a wireless communication system, various proposals to reduce the overhead associated with control message transmission/reception are under discussion in the wireless communication system.